


The Hobbit on Ice

by delectxre



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bagginshield if you want, Gen, Ice-Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delectxre/pseuds/delectxre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I went skating with my friends one day and we discussed how The Company and Bilbo would act on ice. So I wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hobbit on Ice

It is a beautiful day when the Company stumbles upon the frozen lake. Quite literally too, Thorin was talking to Balin when he stepped upon the ice and slipped. He was tempted to just go on, continue their quest, but the other Dwarves looked so depressed after their hasty flight from the Orcs that he thought it a better idea to make their camp next to the lake. Let the Dwarves rest for a day. He wouldn't mind it himself, to be honest.

Fíli and Kíli were gliding along on their boots, not having taken the time to make improvised skates like some of the others. At first they were both quite clumsy, but then Kíli got the hang of it, and after laughing at his brother, he helps Fíli up and then they're unstoppable.  
Bofur sharpened some sticks he found under a tree, and now Bifur is tying them under his shoes and those of his cousins. The three of them are gliding around arm in arm with Bombur in the middle. Quite a dangerous position they're in, for as Bombur falls, he draws the other two with him.  
Óin and Glóin imitate Bofur's idea and soon they are also on the ice. They stick to the side though, far away from Fíli and Kíli.  
Staying far away from the royal brothers seems to be the best course of action as Bilbo soon finds out. Gandalf somehow fabricated a pare a skates for the Hobbit and he seems a natural on ice. Of course, that draws Fíli and Kíli's attention. The Company watches as the brothers 'accidentally' skate in front of Bilbo, forcing him to fall or crash into them. Bilbo, being himself, falls.  
Thorin walks onto the ice and helps the burglar back up. He makes sure that his sister-sons catch the disapproving look he sends their way, and then walks back to the side. Bilbo stops him, though, and asks him why doesn't skate too. Thorin glowers at him, but when it doesn't have its usual effect, he silently admits that he can't skate. Bilbo offers the King a hand and after a few seconds Thorin takes it. Ice-skating on boots isn't the easiest, but the two manage and soon they're following Óin and Glóin around the ice, talking animatedly.  
It took a lot of convincing before Dori let Ori on the ice. And then only if there is always someone at his side. Nori promised to stay with Ori, but gets distracted soon enough. Kíli takes the opportunity to take Ori with him and then the three youngest companions are skating along peacefully enough. Fíli and Kíli trying tricks while Ori watches. Dori would kill the brothers if they even thought of letting Ori do something that might harm him. Of course, once Dori finds out that Nori left Ori alone, he is chasing after his brother, trying to reach him so he can yell at him about responsibility.  
Dwalin and Balin are the only Dwarves left on solid ground. Dwalin deems ice-skating to childish for warriors like him, even though Thorin is on the ice too. Balin would like to go skate, but doesn't want to leave his brother alone. This means that Balin has to use old tricks to get Dwalin on the ice. Basically, he says very loudly so that everyone can hear, "I think you don't want to go on the ice because you can't skate." Childish yes, but it gets Balin what he wants. 

The Company leaves the ice when evening falls. A fire is started and everyone gathers around it. Balin tells stories while Bombur makes delicious broth. Soon after everyone finished dinner, Óin and Glóin prepare their sleeping bags, followed by others. It doesn't take long until everyone is asleep.


End file.
